


Adopted by 221B

by Raven Emerson (Slytherin_221B)



Series: 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_221B/pseuds/Raven%20Emerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John. We all know and love them dearly. But what happens when a teenager with an newborn and a even darker past literally show up on their doorstep and at the same time, they get a case that could be one of the most dangerous yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all! It's me here to explain why I am posting this. This is a fic I posted on Wattpad and it bombed to say the least. So I figured I'd try it our here!

*Luna's POV*

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" I was pounding on the door screaming. No one looked as they passed by. It was Central London. Of course they wouldn't look. The door swung open. Silently and swiftly. That never happens.

Red flag number one.

"Come in my dear, Have tea." A burly man's voice said.

Red flag number 2&3

"Who are you?" I asked defensively. 

"Your father." He snarled.

"No," I gasped. "NO!" 

Father was dead. At least to the world. He's in jail for what he did to Momma. He did the worst, most unspeakable things. Momma was only with him to have a child of her own. She explained it to him multiple times, but he couldn't take the thought of her sleeping with another woman while pregnant with his child. I was 4 when he started to beat her in front of my eyes. I couldn't do anything but watch and scream. I screamed until the Scotland Yard came to take me away. I lived with Lorene for a while when Momma healed. After that life became normal for Lorene, Momma, and myself. We thought we were safe. Until he came back.

"Come into our home." He said and opened the door wider.

I walked into the house totally against my will. But my feet walked and my head was screaming no.

"It's not our home. It's my home" I snapped at him Than stopped dead in the living room.

"Mom." I sobbed into my hands as I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I was 16 now I could deal with Father myself.

"MOM!" I couldn't help but shriek at the sight of my 8 1/2 month pregnant mother tied up on the chair in front of the fireplace.

I guess I was a bit too caught up in the fact my Momma was being held hostage to see Father walk off. Before I could register what happened, I saw the knife run through her chest and she went limp. Then Father ran. I blacked out from there. I remember waking up in the hospital with a baby girl in my arms. Her beautiful blue eyes staring up at me. Her light hair curled lightly around her soft head.

"The baby made it. Your mother... she didn't." The nurse said. "Your father isn't capable of having a child and you have no other family. I'm sorry, She's yours." The nurse looked sympathetic enough. 

"I'm naming her Clarance Alice Rasper." I let a tear fall onto the now sleeping childs head and let my thoughts take me back. Clarance was my Momma's name. Alice was my middle name, I'll keep a tradition rolling. And obviously Rasper. Our last name. 

//time skip\\\

I walked all night shielding Clarance from the wind. I've been hunting for shelter for ages, but haven't found any. Then it started pouring and I hurried. A flat near by had a overhang on the doorstep.

"Lets sleep there tonight." I whisper to Clarance and covered her in my jacket. Then we bunked for the night.

 

On the doorstep of 221B.


	2. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to post what I have for now... Much Love!

*John's POV*

I was rudely awoken by Sherlocks phone ringing. 

"Geoff! What now!" Sherlock barked into the phone.

"Oh! A case! Thanks, I suppose that's what I should say, right?" Sherlock said shortly.

"nggghhhghgmn." I grumbled as I walked out to Sherlock making A mess of our kitchen.

"LESTRADE!!!!!!" Sherlock yelled and picked up his phone and I'm guessing sent the text of a century to Lestrade.

"What's edible?" I ask and waddle over to Sherlock.

"Everything in the fridge." Sherlock mutters as he futzes with his microscope. 

"For once!" I yell relieved. That never happens!!!!!!

I stick my head in the fridge to see whats good. Instead I grab the milk and a box of Trix. I then flew over to the cabinets to get a bowl and spoon. 

"Best hurry up before he questions." I thought to myself. 

I rushed out of the kitchen and at my bowl of cereal in peace. For 5 minutes.

"So, John. As you know, we have a case. A dangerous one." Sherlock grinned and you could almost see the smile in his eyes.

"Okay give me the jist of the situation."

"Wrote it down." Sherlock passed me a sheet of notebook paper with a crapload of details on an agreeably interesting case.

 

Lestrade:

Whitehall place...?

Murder.

knife through chest.

was pregnant.

baby alive. mom not.

has 1 daughter. 16

daughter is now mother of baby...

on the run.... homeless.

 

I was so shocked. It was all so morbid and yet so sad. This 16 year old witnessed her mothers murder. And now has a baby to raise in London. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Sherlock..." I gasped.

"I know. I looked up the father. Lucifer Monroe Arigore. Beat Clarance Tiffany Arigore Rasper. His "wife". She was married to Lorene Robin Rasper. She was only with him to have her own children. He didn't like the idea. He beat her senseless in front of her daughter. She was four at the time. No name. Lorene made sure her identity wasn't released. She stuck her neck out for this girl and kept her hidden. She loves her. But not enough. The girl's out on the streets with a newborn." Sherlock summarized his findings.

"Well, we should go." I say, pushing myself off the recliner to get dressed. All I did was throw on jeans and a jumper.

"Ready?" Sherlock asks as he launches my coat at me.

"Lets go." I say after throwing on my coat and open the door. My jaw hit the floor. There on the doorstep was a 16 year old girl with a newborn hidden in in her jacket.

"Sherlock." I whispered and waved him over, signifying his silence.

Sherlock quietly snuck over and had the same expression on that I did at first.

"What do we do?" He whispered to me.

"No freaking idea." I shrugged.

"Uggggh!" The girl yawned. "Good morning Clarance Alice Rasper." The girl stroked the sleeping childs head, then she looked up at us. 

"oh my god. I'm so sorry." She secured the baby in her arms and walked off.

"Wait!" We both hollered after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll be leaving-" I interrupted her. "Come in. Actually. Maybe you could help us. Come in." I walked over to her and helped her inside.

"I'm so sorry. I get that you've been through a lot, but I need to ask you a question. Or more." Sherlock rushed to her other side and led her to the flat.

 

 

Lestrade?-SH

Oh boy...-GL

I found the girl... she found us. -SH

Okay be over in 5- GL

No. Give me time-SH

Okay... don't terrorize her-GL

Thanks Geoff-SH

Screw You-GL


	3. Inquisition of Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Talk to me in the comments? I love communication with my readers!

*Luna's POV*

"Come in please." The shorter man begged me. His eyes were pleading.

The other man, the taller one, just stood there, looking at Clarance and I with a thoughtful expression on his face. I suppose I maybe should. I don't know what they need from me, much less little Clarance, but whatever. And what happened last night, I'll brush it under the rug. Never gonna mention it again.

"I suppose, But why would you want to talk to me?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because we got your case. We just need to learn a few things about that night." The shorter and now obviously nicer man said.

"Come inside." The other, taller, and less nice man said to me as he rushed off to re-enter 221B.

I followed the two of them inside and they sat Clarance and I down on the couch. 

"What happened?" The nice man asked.

"I was getting home from tutoring a nice boy, and I knew it was late. I was later than I should've been and I was supposed to text Momma, but I didn't have my phone with me. I left it in my room. That made me even more desperate to get inside. But when Momma didn't answer the door, even if I was screaming for her."

"Wait, so no one stopped to help you?" The nice man asked, blatantly unknowledgable of the mind your own business status of central London.

"Of course not. That's London for you though," I sighed at the thought. "Anyway, the door just silently swung open, and it was totally quiet inside. My mom was always on the phone either chewing someone a new arse about work or laughing with her friends. She'd normally be hunched over food, a book, a notebook, or all of the above."

"What did she do? For work?" The silent man inquired.

"She was a interior designer. She was working on a big project, the highlight of her career. But obviously that got cut short." I was crying now. I held Clarace close to me.

"Never forget what that bastard did to Momma and never let Clarance out of your protection. She's the last and only thing left of mother, Don't lose her." 

"I'm so sorry. I get this is hard." The nice man sat himself next to me and rubbed my back. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"It could be much worse. Clarance may not have made it. I could be dead, leaving Clarance alone and god knows where. I know it's okay. It could be much worse." I felt awful. I was feeding myself bullshit just to believe I could get through this hell.

"Optimist. You're lying to yourself and you know it. You're terrified. You've been scared of little kids, but this child is the exception. You are horrified because you know that your father is still on the street and still looking for you. You have no idea what you're going to do next, no idea where you're going to go, or who will help you. It is London after all." The SMART man said and stared at us.

"This is normal, don't be fazed." The nice man said to me.

"Why would I be fazed? It's his gift. He obviously enjoys to do it so who am I to tell him anything? He's an adult. He can deal with himself." I said, maybe I snapped a little at him, but he had it coming.

Then there was a knock on the door, and we all looked at the door.

"Lestrade. I'll get it." Then the smart man got up and walked to the door to let Lestrade in.


	4. Sherlock  Thinks

*Sherlock's POV*

"Where were you before you arrived at your house?" Geoff asked the girl for the millionth time.

"Do I have to answer again?" She tipped her head back onto the armrest of the couch. She also sent a pleading look my way. What could I do? She was right, and his inferior mind had to hear it again. Why didn't he read it from his notebook?

"UGH!" She shook off her school uniform blazer. It was a nasty blue velvet with a crest, obviously the schools, on the breast pocket. The light hit the button at an odd angle. Brass or Bronze? Brass. She wore a dark green vest with a white dress shirt. Her red bow tie (A/N: Yup, and that's SOOO not a Doctor Who reference. *Cough Cough*) hanging slightly loosened. She had a matching green pleated skirt that was knee length. Her toenails were painted a bright orange. Her hair was black and curly. It wasn't a ravenous curl or soft waves. Her eyes were a stunning sapphire and they put the blazer that lay askew on the floor to shame.

"I was tutoring a boy. He was flirtatious, so like any teenage boy, he was not focused on his work. I scolded him for that. That's also why I was late." She let out a deep sigh.

"What was his name?" George asked her.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Scotland Yard's lost its touch. Anyway, his name is Kendall. Kendall Rae." She obviously had feelings for him but I don't think they're romantic.

"Did you have any flings with him?" John, Lestrade, and dear old Mycroft's jaws all dropped. I shrugged. It's a 100% valid question.

"You're kidding right? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. You weren't much of a teenager. No parties, no friends, no girlfriends or boyfriends. You were a lonely boy. It helped you be better though. You're not normal. You hate normal." Damn. She was pretty good. And not into Kendall.

"What were you tutoring him in?" John asked.

"Lit & Comp. I got a free ride from my teacher so all I do is read and write a monthly 10 page essay on my reads. If I get an A, I keep reading and writing. If not, I'm with the class. That's also where my tutoring comes in. Kendall needed help with finding deep themes in "The Fault In Our Stars" and "The Hobbit". We spent approximately one hour on each book" She said, bobbing her head to music only she could hear.

She started to rub her hands in her wrists as Gregory talked with Mycroft (A/N: Mystrade? I ship it!!!!!) John watched us from his recliner.

"Can you stay with us? We'll help you." I looked into her sapphire eyes, I guess it's supposed to make you feel better. John's jaw sunk to his knees.

"No." She was honest at least. "I don't want to burden you with Clarance or myself. You're not intellectual when it comes to family matters. That's okay, The safety of England and the world is more important than us." She said, her voice quivering.

"It doesn't matter." John said. It was my turn for my jaw to plummet.

"Just for one night." She bargained. 

"Until the case is closed and your father is sentenced." John said.

"God that's a long time John." I thought to myself.

"Not happening. I don't want to burden you with Clarance or myself any more than we've already done." She was way to caring.

"We can keep you safe. No harm. You'll be safe until then." John was trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I don't care about my safety." She snarled at his tone.

"Clarance. We can keep her safe." I did not want to be in the middle of this.

"I'm not leaving her. An I need to find my father before he hurts Lorene." She was starting to calm down.

"I trust these men with my life. You can too." Lestrade butt in, obviously tired of this madness.

"And I as well. Even though my brother is a hot headed, self absorbed, psychopath. He is not stupid. And John is training to be an Army Doctor." Mycroft. That little fat arse.

"Neither of those are two way trusts." She snorted. I couldn't help but snigger at her accuracy. John was less graceful and just laughed. That earned all 3 of us glares from their royal fatness.

//Time Jump.\\\

"Um, I don't think I got your names?" She asked us.

"Funny, we didn't catch yours." John said.

"I'll start." The girl set her fork down on her plate full of Chinese takeout. "I'm Alexandria. But please, call me Alex. Never Al, Lex, Lexi, or anything of the sort. Unless you have a death wish. Then I'd be more than happy to comply." She smirked.

John nearly spat his half chewed dumpling across the room.

"Chill, I'm kidding." She said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm Sherlock Holmes." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

Alex's jaw nearly dehinged itself.

"So you're Watson! The bachelor!" She spun to face the very put-off army doctor.

"I'm not a bachelor." He let the last word have a slight snarl at the end of it.

"Then where is your girlfriend, fiance, wife, or all of the above?" She pried.

John went as pale as the snow.

"Oh... um... er... okay......"

"Bad break up." I barged in. Seeing John fall over his feet was embarrassing to watch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She relaxed somewhat.

"It's okay." he said shakily.

"No, it's not. I've been studying psycology for 3 years. since 8th grade." Wow. Points to her.

"Oh, really? Then tell me a little about Sherlock." John, you little shit.

She shrugged. "Sherlock, look at me."

I turned to face her. I ended up looking her dead in the eyes.

"Fascinating. You're stoic, naive, and obsessed with 2 things. Your work and your flatmates safety. Interesting. You're brave, but only for the ones you deem worthy. It's hard to crack your armor, although someone has left qutie the dent in it. Your childhood was less than satisfactory. Something about it haunts you. Something about it haunts you, But that same things makes you smile. And cry. That's all." Holy shit. This girl, Alex, was not what she says she was. That was not 3 years of studying talking. At all. No way. I need to research this.

"Wow, that was quite good." John being John, was awestruck.

"Thank you. I need to stop by my house for clothes later. i'm also going to bring back some possessions. Do you mind?"

"I'm coming with. John can stay with Clarance."

"Oh no. That's not okay."

"John, it won't be that long, and you're a natural when it comes to kids. It's quite remarkable." Yep, that wasn't natural.

" I need to talk to this girl. One on one. This is wrong."


	5. The Great Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting darker....
> 
> :3

*SHERLOCK'S POV*

"Okay, Lets go." I said, getting up from my recliner and sent a look saying "Wish me luck" to John.

After we hailed a cab, the cabbie drove us to her house in perfect silence. As soon as we pulled up, I hopped up and helped her out of the cab.

"Thanks." She muttered breathlessly.

"Come on." I put a hand on her back and pushed her inside. The excitement was building in me.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. It took her work, and when it opened it let out a high pitch squeak followed by a low groan. While she was doing this, I turned the voice recorder app on. For liability. 

She walked over to the kitchen.

"This is where she was most of the time. At the counter working on her laptop to chatting on the phone. She always complained," She sighed heavily at a memory she didn't relinquish to me. "But we knew she loved life. She adored her work. She loved criticizing everyone about every last detail so the client would be happy in the end. That's all she wanted. For everyone to be happy."

She rested her hand on the black granite counter top and walked over to the white cabinetry. To the left of the stainless steel stove. She stuck her hand inside a long floor to ceiling cabinet and pulled out a black notebook.

"She's been training me to take over the business one day. All my notes, laptop, USB's, and all my other supplies. I would take calls for her when she was lost in a project." She then set the notebook down on the counter and grabbed all her other supplies. Even a big computer bag to hold it all in. She loaded the bag with her MacBook, mouse, and charger. She also crammed in 6 other notebooks (then the black one, so 7), a legal pad, a calculator, a cellphone, and a box full of pens, pencils, and the like. After packing the bag, she got up to put the bag by the fireplace. She faced me. Her hazel eyes full of concern.

"Is this really okay with you?" She questioned mousilly.

"Of course." I said and felt the corners of my mouth rise into a smile. She returned the smile warmly. Then walked over to a desk by the front window.

"This desk was her official work desk. She really only worked here when she was feeling social. she'd have her computer in the middle. Her cellphone to the left and the work phone to the computers right for chatting with Lorene and their friends. She'd still work, but she had to talk to people out of the work ring. She was the life of the party. Even when she was pregnant with Clarance, she still went out with the girls. She organized everything. Parties twice a week. Girls night in was Tuesdays for a new Supernatural episode and Friday night out at the pub. She was the woman with a plan. She knew what was going to happen and when. Sh when she died, she was at her weakest. Late in pregnancy and had no idea what was happening to her." A single tear slipped from the corner of her eyes. And for once in never, my heart sunk. I never realized how awful it was to see someone go through the pain of growing up on their own. Being 16 but having to be 30. It was something I never would wish on anyone. I guess I didn't have to. It happened anyway.

She wiped the tear away with the back of her hand then opened a door in the desk and pulled out photo albums and put them in her bag. She proceeded to walk down a small hallway and into what I'm guessing was her room. She pushed open the door and flopped on the bed.

"This is my safe haven. I retreated here to study until 3am. I'd sleep for 2 hours and get ready for school."

"What did you study?"

"Psychology and sociology. And then whatever else had to be done." 

Her walls were lined with bookshelves filled with textbooks. But they were also filled with Edgar Allen Poe, some other books, and a series that looked really good. Lockdown: Escape From Furnace by Alexander Gordon Smith.

"You know I'm lying." She said abruptly.

"Yes. You're not 16. Or Alex. Who are you?"

"You're smart Mr.Holmes. Fine. If you want to know, here you go. My true identity."

She stood up and pulled out a black binder from her numerous shelves. She placed it in my hands.

"Read it." She coaxed. She then sat next to me, watching closely.

I opened the book and I swear my heart stopped.

Her birth certificate:

Jessabelle Jane Alexandria Adler

November 6th 1986

Daughter of Janet and Thomas Adler

Another (copied) birth certificate:

Irene Jane Alexa Adler

November 6th 1986

Daughter of Janet and Thomas Adler

 

At this point, I snapped the binder shut and took several deep breaths. She was identical twins with The Woman. Now I read that, it was screaming obvious. I felt so stupid! No wonder she seemed familiar.

"Nobody is to know, Mr. Holmes, what happened today."

"You have my word."

"I hope it's as good as your eyes. They look like the ocean. They could go on for ages."

She was a poet. Another talent of the Adler's I'm guessing.

"Oh and I suspect you may want to know what happened to Momma and Lorene? Well, that's all a story. My twin is Lorene. See the resemblance? So close yet so far, Mr. Holmes. Who was dear Momma? Well, she was Harriet Watson. The story however was all too true. Harriet and Irene fell in love. Harriet wanted kids. After she quit drinking, Irene found it an adequate to have children, So Harriet conversed with an old family friend. Sebastian Moran's half brother. However, it was true he abused Harriet. This is why John never knew of this. It was crushing for Harriet, but Irene supported her fully. Who was the girl who shrieked? Their first child. Irene is taking care of her. So there is no more digging to be done. We need to find Cecil Moran."

"Who is Clarance?"

She began to mutter something, it seemed irrelevant at first, until I listened.

"Cecil raped me. I became pregnant. I put that child in foster care. Jessabelle, what were you thinking?" Now she answered my question. "That child was for fact Harriet's. John should be her guardian, but he never has or ever will know."

"CECIL DID WHAT TO YOU!" I was so enraged I stood up and was staring down at her.

"I'll explain later."

"No." My voice quivered. "What did that bastard do to you?"

"It was as simple as that. We used to love each other. Things got rough. He wanted the last laugh. I had a new boyfriend. Cecil raped me. I became pregnant. My boyfriend left me. So I was left to find Irene and Harriet. I tried to forget. I tried to cut the ties. But it mocks me every day. Her name whispers in my ears. Lilly. I thought giving her up would keep her safe. Now all I feel I've done is put her farther into harms way."

Oh.

My.

God.

I never imagined that'd happen to anyone. But this was worse. Much worse. I loved a woman who thought she was broken goods that no one would want. Could she see that I loved her, even if her past is darker than mine?


	6. Where Our Story Truly Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me! Just don't kik me.

She was laughing. How?

"What's so funny?" I was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded.

"Sex disturbs you. I guess I was right." She smirked. "I mean, I knew you were a loner, but to such extents?"

"Sex doesn't disturb me." But it does. That's part of my life I keep in the shadows.

"Okay then." She let that go. That's the difference between her and The Woman.

"So where is your twin?"

"In America doing her work and watching their other child."

"So that's why she doesn't have Clarance."

'She doesn't know. I talked to your older brother and demanded this be kept hush hush. He knows the truth too. It's funny. Our names open doors. Literally in some situations. Anyway, Scotland Yard has proved itself too reckless and barbaric. John would be traumatized. It's down to the Holmes boys."

Glad to know she could trust Mycroft. The dozy cow. But if she trusts him, I can't risk that being shattered, or deterred. 

"I need to grab some books." She pulled out a list of books and I got a glimpse, but I know exactly what it said. 

(A/N: I HIGHLY RECCOMEND ALL OF THESE BOOKS SO READ THEM NOOOOOW.)

The Madman's Daughter's books-Megan Shepard

The Life As We Knew It series-Susan Beth Pfeffer

The Gray Wolves series-Quinn Loftis

13 Reasons Why-Jay Asher

The Fault In Our Stars-John Green

The Hobbit and The Lord Of The Rings trilogy-JRR Tolkien

The Hush, Hush Saga-Becca Fitzpatrick

Her bag could barely zip. But she made it. She then crammed all her clothes into a suitcase.

"Why aren't you bringing your spare uniform?"

"I'm not going back to school. I'm 26. I don't need school." She let out a small laugh.

"How long have you been studying psychology and sociology?"

"12 years."

"I've been studying longer though."

She tipped her head back and laughed.

"Modest. That's something I missed." I nodded in agreement. No arguing the facts.

"We should get going. John's probably having fun." She laughed again.

"Who knew you could be so likable?"

"I'm not likable."

"Too bad. You are." She said as she loaded herself up like a pack mule. 

"Let's go." I said as we stepped out and I hailed a cab.

^BACK AT 221B^

When we got back, John and Clarance were fast asleep on the couch.

"Leave them." Jessabelle whispered as she snuck into the kitchen to plug in her laptop. She then sat down in the living room and watched the 2 of them. She had the brightest grin I'd seen on her at the time on her face. She radiated happiness. I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled too. John looked so happy and peaceful. Much younger too. Clarance was happy and peaceful as well, but I don't think she could really look any younger.


	7. Sun On A Winter Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of things to put here...

(Later that week)

>

"Hey, Sherlock, Where's Clarance?" I called to him, a little nervous I couldn't see Clarance.

"John has her. They're watching Doctor Who."

"BlOoDy DaLeKs!" John half yelled. Causing Clarance to giggle. I smiled. I was glad John was happy to be with his niece. Even though he didn't know it.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes!!!???" He said, trying to sound annoyed. He knew who I really was. What I was really doing. Protecting Clarance.

"Lilly...." No, I had to move on. I can't remind myself of how much I failed her. "I hope she's happy now." NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! You'll only hurt yourself.

"Can you take down what's on my screen? I need to take this call." I pushed the sheet of paper and purple pen towards him and pointed to the screen. "Copy it down WORD FOR WORD."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at me. I snickered, grabbed my cell off the counter. After I shut the bedroom door behind me, I flopped onto Sherlock's bed. I hit 2 on speed-dial.

"Hello twin." Her smooth voice projected through the phone. 

"How's America, Dear?" I asked.

"Fat and gun filled, however, I have some pictures that would easily destroy their government, so they're protecting us." I laughed. That's Irene for y'all.

"So nothing's new then?"

"Aside the fact I can't believe Harriet was gone, everything's normal."

"Glad to hear you're holding up."

"Thank you. So how have you been?"

"I've met the 2 men you talk about. Sherlock and John."

"Do they know?" She gasped. Fear edging into her voice.

"Only Sherlock. He figured it out."

"Of course.The man with cheekbones sharp enough to slice bone."

"Oh don't forget those eyes.

"You like him."

"No. He's a likable person, but I can't love him."

"Conversation dropped. So how is Clarance?"

"Watching Doctor Who with John at the moment. He's scolding the Daleks and she's giggling."

"I bet that's precious."

"You have no idea."

"I wish I was there for her."

"We'll raise her smart, beautiful, and honest. If she wants to stay with you, she can. I won't stop her."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course twin."

"Thanks. Send Sherlock my love,"

"Oh boy. Goodbye Irene."

"Goodbye Jess."

*Click*

After she hung up, I just sat there. My mind silent. I knew Clarance would want to meet her mother, But how would I explain her other mother, and that she was dead? And why the hell did I feel jealous when she talked about Sherlock? Oh I'm overreacting! I can't be jealous about a man I'm not in love with.

After my little mojo talk, I walked out to see Sherlock on the phone with a client, jotting down notes. Then there was John and Clarance. They were watching an episode that involved The Silence.

"Sherlock." I smiled at him.

"Oh! A man called. He said he had some ideas for the new project. I wrote it down."

"Exact details?"

"Yes. I understand the importance of what you do. Even if it is boring."

"We do lots of hands on work. You could work with me. Holmes Homes." I laughed at my awful joke. Sherlock rolled his eyes like a sass filled teenager.

"So, now what will you do?"

"Work. You get it. You solve crimes. I decorate and remodel peoples homes and flats. Hell, I'm working on a cathedral." I smiled. The Cathedral was my favorite project yet.

A "1" popped up in the top corner of the email logo. I read the email and felt my anger bubble over.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE BLOODY SPECS!!!!!! THAT'S THE ARCHITECT'S FAULT!"

I put my elbows on the computer and rested my head in my hands, Taking several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." John was at my side. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't apologize to me. The prick who works at the carpentry place is about to get a new ass chewed for him. Those specs are correct I cross checked them repeatedly. They're right." I heaved an exhausted sigh.

"Well you know what? You need a break." At that, John saved my work and turned my laptop off. "Come on."

I stood up and walked over to the living room. I instantly collapsed on the couch.

"Where's Sherlock?" I haven't heard him in a while and that's usually dangerous.

"He's out. He'll be back."

"He was just here?"

"He just left."

"Don't get smart John."

"He did!" He said as he carried Clarance to me. He set her in my outstretched arms. I held her close. Taking in the feel of her soft breath on my collarbone. This is the most time we've spent together all week. Guess I've been busy.

"Hello Clarance. Exterminate!" I said. When she giggled, a smile spread across my face.

"She's a lot like you." Oh boy. The story.

"Momma and Lorene had similar laughs. But Clarance's smile is 100% Momma's." I made sure my voice quivered. Even though I wanted to tell John everything, I couldn't. 

"I'm sorry." He bought into it.

"I have Clarance. I'll always be okay." Well that was true anyway. John walked off and eventually I dozed off.


	8. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter!

"Jessabelle...Jessabelle." Sherlock was gently shaking my soulder.

"John best not be here." I didn't even open my eyes.

"He's not. Otherwise I wouldn't be calling you Jesabelle." I opened my eyes. He was looking down at me.

"What do you want."

He stood there for a moment and was still staring at me. I could feel his fast and warm breath against my forehead. His eyes dialated and his heartbeat audible.

"This is not what it seems. No no no no no no." 

Then he did the thing I had hoped he would never do. He put his hands on the couch next to my head and bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and slow. Both of us reluctant to let go. Sherlock did let go because with a kiss like that, there was no way in hell I could. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Screw Irene, I have Sherlock. No don't say that!"

"I think you know what I want." He growled. 

"Oh hell, I'm so done. This man will be the death of me."

"I think I want the same thing. You." I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and the weird tingling in my toes. Clarance fidgeted a little but went back to sleep.

"I got you flowers. I know it's popular among the peasants, but the flowers reminded me of you. And they represent our story so far," 

The flowers came in multiple types and colors.

"Baby's Breath for Clarance. Bleeding Hearts for our lives before each other. Red tulips for our love and your bow tie."

"So you were banking on the fact I'd kiss you?"

"Yes. And it worked. Now let me finish."


	9. The Story Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH COPYING!

"Yes, and it worked. Now let me finish. Blue and green daisies for the uniform on the first day of the case. Lastly, red poppies. They were on the kitchen counter in the flat where Harriet and Irene lived and where you told me everything." I was surprised he even noticed. I was sure he wouldn't because I didn't. I got up and set Clarance in her crib then but the flowers in a purple vase with just enough water. Sherlock went to sit on the couch.

"So what are we?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Lovers."

"That's kinda rushing things, don't you think?"

"Lets hope the rest of this relationship doesn't go this fast."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend sounds too temporary."

"Isn't life temporary?"

"Yes but I want this to be strong. I've always had one night stands or backstabbing sluts. I want something serious."

"I got it. Serious is something I'd love to be able to afford but this relationship will jeopardize my alibi. I-" I was crying now. It felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest and being crushed at the same time."I can't love you Sherlock."

I can't let John know. No matter how much I love Sherlock, John matters too. He's smart. He'd find out. Sherlock pulled me into his chest and stroked my wavy brown hair. I was shaking with sobs. I shouldn't love him as much as I did, but there was no stopping it.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Clarance and his relationship would be ruined."

"But?"

"But he'd be hurt. Sherlock his sister is dead and he has no idea that Clarance is the last thing he has left of her."

"Can you think about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I should never have showed up on this doorstep."

"No. I love you and I don't want to know where I'd be if you didn't."

"No way! You can say the L word?"

"I can. Although I haven't said it god knows how long.You're my exception." 

I felt my face get hot so I swept my hair over my right shoulder.

"Making a move?" He arched an eyebrow.

"When's John gonna be home?"

"Too soon."

"Ah so he's one of those men."

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing."

"Girls thrive on attention. John either being early or punctual can mean one things. Another girl slash guy slash pet. No girl likes to be less important than a pet. It's funny to observe but it hurts."

"No wonder he has issues. You should talk to him."

"A 16 year old giving a 30 year old love advice? Really?" He laughed at my statement.

"Maybe you'll be 25 then."

"I'll still be younger."

"So? You're younger than me."

"By 3 weeks."

"So?"

"So that means no one will take me seriously."

"We're back on that word? Seriously?"

"Why you smug little detective." He just smiled.

"Bored?"

"Considerably"

"Me too."

Want to play Cluedo?"

"No!" John said as he barged into the flat.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE: ummmm guys...

Hey lovelies!

Sorry I haven't posted anything. As I said in my last Authors Note in my other story "Love, Death, and the Shit That Goes With it." I've been very stressed out lately and haven't been able to type up the chapters.

ON A HAPPIER NOTE (or 2...)  
1.) ITS SNOWINGGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
2.)I need to thank everyone who's read this. I have more reads here than I have on wattpad and it's been on wattpad for over a year. 

THANK YOU MY LOVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kisses,  
Raven Emerson <3


End file.
